Over the last 50 years, the mouse have proven to be a very useful organism for the study of mammalian physiology and disease. Genetic studies in mice have defined numerous instances where either single genes or multiple genes control the inheritance of a particular phenotype. The phenotypes available for study in mice span a broad range and include such diverse biologic problems as obesity, hypertension, hyperlipidemia, cancer, diabetes, behavior and development. The specific aims of this proposal are to generate a genetic map in mice using DNA markers with RFLPs spaced at approximate 10 cm intervals. The DNA probes to be used in these mapping experiments have been chosen so as to generate a map of particularly useful markers and include: 1) VNTR clones, which are highly polymorphic, 2) Not 1 containing clones, which are useful for physical mapping as well as chromosome hopping, 3) anchor loci known to be on each mouse chromosome. The availability of a genetic map composed of these markers will be useful for the genetic analysis of the more than 1300 mouse mutations, the analysis of polygenic inheritance and may also expedite efforts to physically map the mouse genome.